deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Green Beret vs Spetsnaz
Green Beret vs Spetsnaz Green Beret Green Berets brag about being smarter than other special forces, although not proven, it is visible somewhat in their training. Their training creates realistic environments and trains their teamwork and skills. But Berets act with both compassion and brutality, a bad combination for war- either kill everything in sight like nazis or avoid killing civilians like… like…… has anyone actually avoided killing civilians SUCESSFULLY? As a gunfighter, these special forces are high budget and rely on their expensive weapons to overwhelm enemies. Some of their weapons are perfect, some are less effective. Mossberg Pump Shotgun Looks like a normal pump action gun, about 1/2 the speed of the semiauto. Well lets talk about shotguns shall we? All shotguns don’t use normal bullets, they use shot shells. It creates a large, instantly lethal hole in its foe, but is normally a close ranged gun because shot doesn’t travel far. They are better for inside fighting, where range is limited for everyone. Shotgun normally guarantees a kill while other guns are survivable if you are shot once. Outside, they are worse-less unless you want to ambush someone from around cover. M67 Strongest grenade yet, I think. Grenades are good for going around corners, but I don’t see how they can outperform a gun in any other way. E-tool Although clumsy and slightly slow, this shovel is very lethal in cutting power. Against most other melee weapons, it is too short ranged and abnormal to win. Though against a knife, it is deadly. M4A1 Carbine Longest ranged and fastest rpm assault rifle yet according to stats. NATO assault rifles are designed for having minimal recoil and good range, though lacks some durability or reliability. M24 Rifle Sniper Rifles- lets talk about it. Sniper rifles suck when other guns are in range because of a slow rate of fire. But their range overcomes that. While out of range, a sniper can sometimes singlehandedly take out a squad of men as he is out of their range and hidden. I can tell that in the future, fully automatic sniper rifles could potentially make modern assault rifles obsolete. War would be determined by who strikes first… Beretta Pistol Heavy weight makes rapid fire shots less accurate. The rash pistol shooting combined with this clumsy pistol deteriorates the performance. Training- With the LOADS of cash America has, you can expect the highest budget for the training. Well as the Vietnam War showed, having more money doesn’t mean shit in war if you don’t use it right. I heard that they’re making a CGI simulation for training American soldiers, MY GOD. Do you want a maid to feed you your food or are you not spoiled enough? Well I guess the Green Berets are well trained but I still wonder if American soldiers are able to take the reality of war- I’m hearing so much about modern American Vets committing suicide or murder from the stress. Spetsnaz The Spetsnaz showed a spinning fighting style, which makes them move or react faster in certain positions, a slight advantage in a fight. It’s not a game changer, but I guess sometimes it can... Their training reflects the brutality of war and is lethal to weaklings. Being beaten constantly made these soldiers highly resistant to pain. They take war seriously. As a gunfighter, these special forces are one of the best. They focus on reliable and balance of weapons instead of ‘perfect weapons’- they can perform under any budget. These weapons can be outmatched, but only slightly. Saiga Auto Shotgun Quick and Accurate. Most shotguns have a slow rate of fire, making them weak in battle. But SEMI-automatic shotguns can help a warrior greatly when indoors or close range. This maybe my best choice for an anti-zombie gun- fast, accurate in a reasonable range, kills what it hits. RGD-5 Personally I would prefer a weaker grenade just because I don’t want to get caught in the blast, but I guess it would make you worse in battle. But Spetsnaz don’t waste their grenades, they keep one to avoid being taken prisoner. SOVIET BALLS OF STEEL- suck ‘em. Ballistic Knife As a knife, it is still a useful and long knife. As a trick gun, it is surprisingly accurate. Being a trick gun allows the Spetsnaz to shoot his weapon without scarring the enemy into dodging in time. “BUT YOU’LL MISS SO EASILY!” Uh, no. It was pretty accurate. It’s not designed to kill gunfighters, it’s to kill other melee fighters. Besides, no one can tell or even know what a Ballistic Knife looks like. AK-74 Carbine This is one of my favorite guns. It has that die-hard frame of the AK-47 from 1947, but with lighter bullets for less recoil. But these lighter bullets TUMBLE in your chest, maximizing damage by bouncing around your organs. It’s a little old today, but the AK is still getting modifications even today, they just released the new AK-12 in 2012. Oh, so that’s what the numbers mean… Dragunov Rifle Longest range of any rifle I’ve seen (according to the stats) but loses accuracy at such ranges. Compared to a normal sniper rifle, it performs almost exactly the same, and may be durable and reliable like other Soviet weapons. So you’re off from a centimeter or two, a headshot is still a headshot- joke’s on you NATO, your rifles probably cost a shitload each. Makarov Pistol Automatically turns safety off when drawn, oh god I want a pistol like that. It’s great, I see no flaws, except I don’t see it possible to buy a Russian gun in the US of A, aw…. Terrain- Tundra- Russia seems to survive in the cold environments that Napoleon and the Nazis were obliterated in. As a defensive army, I see no flaws. Training- Have you even seen Spetsnaz training? IT IS IN-SANE! They will cut you, beat you, burn you, drag your body across the street by tying you to a car, and many more- YOUTUBE IT! The best way to prepare for war is to learn how to avoid death with your skill and experience. Also, their skills with weapons show discipline and the effectiveness of their training. Match Oh no, the Americans lost! Don’t worry, the producers will make sure this NEVER happens again, most likely rigging most of the future American matchups. Except for Jesse James vs Al Capone, where the American loss, but even then the American won! Yes, the Berets have some of their weapons way superior than Spetsnaz, but Spetsnaz are just SO SKILLED that they are able to keep up. The weapon comparisons were pretty equal because of this. In real life, if USA and Russia went 1 on 1 (with NO help from anyone else), I don’t see anyone winning. Russia’s terrain overwhelmed enemy armies before, while the USA has a larger population and overspends their military to compensate for their national dept. Besides, a real war would involve nuking each other with their Cold War stockpiles of 10,000 nukes each, which is still overkill in ANYONE’S mind. ALSO CHECK MY OTHER REVIEWS OF THE PREVIOUS DW EPISODES Category:Blog posts